Washio Masakatsu
Washio Masakatsu is one of the employees who worked alongside Godai during their time in Kuniharu Saotome's office. He was introduced early in the series and was the one who killed Saotome. Overview Character Washio most distinctive features would be his long, slightly curved nose and his V-shaped mouth. He usually displays a calm demeanor and is willing to negotiate, a far contrast from his hot-tempered and impatient colleague Godai. Washio is initially shown to respect Saotome for taking him in when he had no job. After being pointed out as the criminal however, Washio reveals he had some sort of inferiority complex which caused him to crave a higher ranking above others. In his breakdown form his skin colour changes to green and his mouth and nose grow sharper and more pointy to resemble a bird's beak. Motive Washio killed Saotome since he could not accept being in a lower position than him. He described the situation as the leader's position being the the center of the nest and he, as the top bird, is the only one qualified to take that seat. History Not much is known about Washio but it has been shown he once went to school where he and a friend had ran for the class committee member position. The polls were in his friend's favor however, and Washio, unable to accept that fact decided to forcefully make his friend forfeit by attacking him, crippling his friend for a whole year. Some time later he was taken in by Saotome to work for him, much like Godai and the rest. Washio was later seen present along with Godai, Saotome and the rest of the office when they busted Vijaya's gang in their territory a few years prior to the current storyline. Plot Overview Washio, Godai and the other three members of the office had went for a drink one night while their boss, Saotome stayed behind. During this period, Washio managed to murder Saotome without the others noticing. After he and the others discovered the body, they decided to keep mum and Washio appointed himself as the company's president. A few days later Neuro and Yako would arrive at the office with Neuro planning to make it his. He reveals to Washio and the rest he is aware of the murder that happened, and after some convincing they strike a deal, whereby if Neuro and Yako successfully solve the case the office would be theirs but should they fail Yako would have to do anything they (Washio, Godai and the rest) wanted her to do. Washio underestimates Neuro's abilities however, and after Neuro explains the murder method he (Washio) shoots him in the eye. Neuro manages to block the bullet however and frights Washio with his powers, sending Washio running out. His whereabouts after this are unknown, though during the HAL arc Washio can be seen among the influenced crowd who attempt to kill Neuro during the battle under the collapsed bridge. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains